


To Be a Man

by orphan_account



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-07
Updated: 2010-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-14 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She represented a part of him that took too long to make itself known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be a Man

In his youth Flik didn't think much of the world. Being so far south of the Scarlet Moon Empire's capital, the Warrior's Village may as well have been its own country. It wasn't, though, as young Flik soon would learn. Once the war in the north was over, everyone saw the emperor as a hero. The repercussions of war, and corruption didn't take long to snake all the way down to the village, though. Flik was fifteen when he was left to care for his ill mother, his father heading north to find work. There was none in the village. Taxes were just too high.

He and his mother received funds from his father the first few months, but afterward those funds just stopped coming. Flik didn't know what to think, but it was most likely that his father was killed somehow. He and his mother never discussed it, but he knew. It wasn't the lack of medicine that did it. He knew she thought she'd be joining his father in her death, and that's why she let go. Flik was not yet sixteen, and not permitted to leave the village. His sword was unnamed. He wasn't a proper man.

But he left anyway. He should have gone in the first place, then maybe his mother would have lived, his father wouldn't have gone MIA. He was sad, though chose to express that with great anger. If any village like his hired him to make the imperial army back off, he took the job, even for the littlest pay. Sometimes even for free. He chose to dive into this life head first. He didn't care whether he died, or lived, so long as he made a dent in the Empire's illusionary world of fairness and prosperity.

Then he met Odessa Silverberg. She, too, talked down to imperials, and got beaten up for it. No matter how many fists were swung at her, she'd stand right back up. Cruelty to women wasn't something Flik's culture, or really he himself, tolerated, so he charged with his sword and made them back off. He hadn't left Odessa's side since, and fell in love with her very quickly. She represented a part of him that took too long to make itself known. As a result, he lost people that he loved, too many years of his life were wasted and miserable. He owed it to Odessa, and to himself, to make a difference in the world.


End file.
